


Neverland

by Rinzyk_8



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anyways, F/M, Hurt, So actual tags, Uhm bye, Wendy - Freeform, and basically all you need to look out for is crying, and im a very depressing person in general, and like its supposed to be longer, and making it a story, blah blah boring shit, bye, idk u tell me, if u like it ill work on it, ill work on chaptering it out, kang yeosang x reader, kk, maube ill think abt giving it a happy ending, peterpan - Freeform, so like yeah, thats it, this is like depressing lol, uhm its kinda short but i wanna chapter this out and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzyk_8/pseuds/Rinzyk_8
Summary: Neverland, you’d like to think is a metaphor for youth, a place for youth, filled with youth, and people who weren’t? They don’t belong there, you don’t belong there.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> this is cross posted in my Tumblr @burgerkang000 except its MIngi lol  
> Hope u like it!

Every one’s heard of Peter Pan right? If you haven’t you might as well leave (Like seriously), it was your most favorite fairy tale. Ever since you heard the story, you were fascinated by the boy who refused to grow, the boy’s whose youth was ever green and could fly with the help of fairy dust.

Yeosang was your Peter Pan. No, he couldn’t stay young forever, but you felt young when you spend time with him. Everywhere he went, everything looked younger, more beautiful, more protuberant, more worth looking at once again.  
Peter Pan would show up at the Darling’s house, and then would whisk away Wendy and her brother’s. You like to think that Yeo shows up too, every night, without fail and take you and only you away.

They would marvel at the world below them, you and Yeo would steer through the world that worked against you; you’d like to just sit in a closed off place and talk about the evils of the world, more interested than disturbed, marveling at the possibility of how the world could be so cruel.  
Do you know why Peter Pan and Captain Hook were enemies? He cut off his hand. You sometimes think Yeosang was mischievous in a cruel way like that, like how Peter Pan would go around cutting People’s hand for no apparent reason, yeo would spread chaos where he went too.

They would fly to the star and enter Neverland, where in Peter pan Neverland is a place where mythical creatures and our character’s live, with amazing twists, your Neverland was filled with peaceful quiet, getting into that car of his and driving to another different closed off place either of you found and just basking in the peace of existing in a place filled with evil. Your Neverland was monochrome, not colorful, dull and peaceful, quiet, filled with the smell of cigarette ash, filled with empty soda cans and takeout food, filled with the smell of leather. Your Neverland only had two people, you and Yeo. Your Neverland was always in the night, while Peter Pan’s Neverland was day, yours was night, filled with the gentle hum of night breeze and calmness, filled with quiet talks and murmurs, filled with stolen glances, filled with radiating warmth, filled with droopy eyelids and air con.  
Peter Pan in the end belongs to Neverland, he would come out and play with ordinary children and show them his not-so ordinary world. You felt exactly like that, Yeo would take you to his beautiful world, where just one sentence he utters can make you question everything you believed in, Yeo’s un-ordinary world was filled with sayings and quotes, opinions and debates, writings that make you lose sleep for days, but it was like a drug, you can never get enough of it. Maybe it was more compelling, because you’ve never seen anything like it before.

There was a part of the book that you really liked, it was when Peter Pan’s shadow was torn off, so miss darling rolled it away and kept it in a drawer, and when he returned Wendy stitched it for him. You think you took care of Yeosang like that, you’d do anything he asked, would go high and low for him, ask him to show you the extraordinary of his world and sit there and slowly die for him, slowly evaporate into a world of unrealism. Neverland was fictional for a reason.  
Neverland, you’d like to think is a metaphor for youth, a place for youth, filled with youth, and people who weren’t? They don’t belong there, you don’t belong there.  
Peter Pan forgot Wendy within time, in a place filled with youth, surrounded by youth, why would Peter Pan want Wendy? She was left behind and forgotten, in the house with a dog for a house maid. And a person who made the world seems younger, why would he need you?  
Peter Pan is ever young and so is his world, how does Wendy belong there?

Like Wendy you were forgotten, left behind in this ordinary world, only left to remembering what it was like, to have a boy who refused to age whisk you away into extraordinary void of unrealism. Peter Pan is known as evil for a reason.  
Peter Pan is called a psychopath for a reason.

He gave kids a metamorphic heaven and let them spend time there along with him and then shut the door on their faces.  
You might have heard the less dark version of Peter Pan as a kid, people have heard the nicer version of how you and Yeo drifted away, but no one but you knew the pain, the amount of days you spent holed up in four walls of misery, wanting to visit your Neverland, wanting to visit your Peter Pan.  
You’d never see the world turn young in his presence; you’d never see how dull grey streets merged together like black charcoal and paper to create a beautiful drawing. You’d never see the cynical things he’d do, the cynical things that you too, now seem to want to do, you’d never navigate the evil of the world together. You’d never see thoughts that had so complex meaning behind them; the confusion appears in your dreams.

It hurt more that you were forgotten, waiting at the window every day for him to fly in and take you away, but he never shows up, not anymore.  
But you’ve picked yourself up, something that keeps you going is the bizarre, dream like adventures you’ve went on, the feeling that you were floating, the feeling that he has pulled you along with him to his land, it keeps you going. You despise yourself for going on in life because of him, when the reason you stopped for a while was him. But it’s not like they can blame you, the once stranger that has made so much impact on your life, showed you your Neverland that wouldn’t exist without him, a place where there was eternal freedom, was taken away from you, the person who you spent days falling in love with also slowly drifted away.  
No one can blame you for not knowing how to un-love Kang Yeosang.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking on drawing this out and like making it a complete fic with chapters and maybe giving it a different ending, pls tell me what u think abt that!


End file.
